


Sleep Talk Sweet Talk

by sensualstalker



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insomnia, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Sleepy Boys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensualstalker/pseuds/sensualstalker
Summary: “Even?”Even’s eyes opened in a flash and his brow furrowed in question. He slowly turned to look at Isak.Who was fast asleep.Or Isak talks in his sleep when he’s stressed and Even will always be there for him to help work out it all out.





	Sleep Talk Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Wow I am so thankful for all the comments and kudos and little warm feelings I get when I see a new notification. I’ve been busy with school but I managed to write this out the other day. Hope you enjoy it xoxo

“Even?”

The blonde rolled over in his sleep, long limbs tangled with his partner beside him. He drew in a deep breath and blew it out.

“What baby?”

No response.

“Isak, why did you wake me up?”

Nothing.

Even begrudgingly opened his eyes and glanced over. Isak laid there fast asleep. Even blinked a couple of times.  
He yawned and rolled over.

*

“Even?”

Even’s eyes opened in a flash and his brow furrowed in question. He slowly turned to look at Isak. 

Who was fast asleep.

Even turned onto his side to face his beloved boy, fast asleep with his lips open and his long eye lashes fluttering gently. He wondered what he’d ever done to deserve this beauty sleeping beside him. Even’s eyes closed, getting lost in a memory. He startled when Isak spoke again.

“ _Eveeen?_ ” So impatient even in his sleep.  
Even smiled. Sleep talking.

“What baby?” Even whispered.

Isak sighed, hand rising to scratch at his nose and then thump back down against the mattress. “Even,” he repeated, “We have to go to school.”

“We do?” Even teased.

“Yes, Even we’re late and we have to meet the boys.”

Even smiled. “Why do we have to meet the boys?”

“We have to go to the cabin.”

“Why?”

“ _Because._ ”

Even covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter.

“We have to find the magic.”

“Oh yes that’s right.” Even agreed.

“We’re getting married tomorrow so we have to go to the cabin.”

Even’s eyebrows perked up in surprise but he smiled a toothy grin.

“Oh that’s right but first we have to go to the cabin to get the magic.”

“Yeah baby,” Isak murmured, turning over to face away from Even.

Even smiled and wrapped his arm around Isak and squeezed, nudging his nose into the crook of Isak’s neck, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

*

“Baby?”

“Hmm?” Even hummed, closing his eyes and turning over to face Isak. Here we go again.

“Ev, you were talking in your sleep.”

Even’s eyes flashed open. 

“ _I_ was talking in _my_ sleep?”

“Yeah,” Isak said with a laugh, head propped up on his elbow, smiling down at Even.

“You were talking in your sleep earlier.”  
Even argued, rubbing his eyes. 

“What really?”

Even nodded, turning over to snuggle down under the covers with his face pressed into Isak’s chest. He wrapped his arms around him.

“You were talking about us having to go to school to meet the boys. We had to go to the cabin to ‘find the magic’,” Even used his hands to do air quotes, “so that we could get married.”

Isak laughed.

“Hey, it was your dream don’t laugh at me.”

“No it’s funny because you said the same thing.”

Even laughed, “Only because your subconscious cooked up our game plan.”

“I wonder why we needed magic,” Isak mumbled his fingers curling in Even’s hair.

“I dunno, baby.”

“We don’t really need it. I’d marry you tomorrow without it.”

“You’d marry me tomorrow?” Even asked, looking up.

Isak looked down, a blush creeping up on his face.

“Yeah,” he breathed, brushing Even’s hair back. 

Even leaned up to kiss him. He pulled back to look at Isak’s face, his eyes still glossy with sleep and his smile warm and soft.

“I can’t wait to marry you.” Even whispered.

“Ditto.” Isak whispered back, kissing Even again.

“I love you,” Even murmured between kisses.

Isak pulled away only to roll on top of Even and pull their comforter around them. Even wrapped his arms around him and peppered Isak’s face with kisses that ended with them starring into each other’s eyes like usual.

“I love you too,” Isak whispered, “even if you talk in your sleep.”

“Ditto.”

Even remembered hearing Isak’s laugh and then falling asleep. 

*  
“Even?”

Even barely moved this time.

“What baby?”

“Are you awake?”

“Yes. Are you awake?”

“Yes.”

Even rolled over to a very wide awake Isak.

“Can you not go back to sleep?” He asked.

Isak shook his head.

“You okay?”

“Yeah I just have a lot on my mind I guess.”

“Like what baby?”

“School and work and stress,” Isak explained, rubbing his eyes.

Even rolled over on top of him in one swift movement, Isak reacting with a quiet “oof”.

“You’re so smart,” Even kissed his forehead, “You’re hardworking,” Even kissed his cheekbone, “and everything is going to be okay.” He kissed his lips.

He pulled back to look at Isak who had that lovely look on his face when he was smitten.

“Whatever you say baby,” Isak murmured, pulling Even back down for another kiss, deeper this time, Isak’s tongue sneaking out to gently graze along Even’s.

“Is this what you wanted?” Even said, a smirk on his face.

Isak rolled his eyes. “Maybe, but it’s working.”

Isak wrapped his arms up around Even’s neck and pulled him back down, turning his head slightly to slot their lips together. Even hummed, still sleepy and the sensation tickled Isak’s lips and he giggled.

Even leaned up to sneak his hands up under Isak’s shirt. Isak lifted up a little to help Even slip it off over his shoulders. Even barely wore clothes to bed so Isak took the time instead to draw gentle lines with his fingers down Even’s chest. Even took his hand gently and kissed his palm, his fingers, his wrist. Isak reached up with the same hand to brush Even’s hair back past his ear and thread his hand into Even’s locks, pulling gently. Even moaned softly and leaned back down to kiss this beautiful creature. It was hot and heavy and yet warm and soft making out like this in their bed in their apartment in the middle of the night.

Even’s hands slipped down to ditch the rest of their clothing and he dragged his fingers teasingly across Isak’s hip, getting another giggle out of the boy. Isak leaned up a bit, catching Even’s lips again and then kissing along his jaw and into his neck, sucking gently at first and then biting the skin there. Even moaned. Isak knew he loved this. Isak knew all the things that got him hot like this. Even pulled Isak’s arms up against their mattress and locked their hands only to sit back and pull Isak with him into his lap. He wanted to feel Isak’s warmth and weight against his body.

Isak moaned, throwing his head back, his arms around Even’s neck as the blonde pressed hot open mouth kisses to his neck now. Even pulled away only to meet eyes with Isak. Isak’s lips parted and he moaned again at the sight of Even’s eyes so lusty and raging. Even had this smoldering instinctive protectiveness that came out sometimes. Isak felt so safe and hot like this being the center of all of Even’s attention.

Even’s tongue pressed deep into Isak’s mouth as he reached into their dresser and pulled out the lube. Isak had bought some fancy shit that smelled somehow both like sweat and lavender at the same time and he figured now was a good time to break it out as any.

Isak inhaled deeply where he had his nose pressed against Even’s neck as he fiddled with the cap. The mixture of Even’s scent and the lavender made him relax and maybe he did need this. They’d been apart so much lately maybe this is why they’d been dreaming of each other and now why sleep withheld itself from Isak.  
Even reached down between them and began to let his fingers slide against Isak’s dick as he made his way down to rub against Isak’s opening.

Isak moaned against Even’s skin, pulling back and then lifting up to allow Even some room, leaning against him. Even wrapped his free arm around Isak to hold him while he gently pressed a finger inside Isak.

Isak bit Even’s shoulder gently trying to hide the moan he let out. Even’s fingers always felt so good inside him. Even laughed gently, pressing a kiss to the side of Isak’s temple.

He coaxed in another finger and began to pulse in and out, Isak’s hips coming to grid against him to the same rhythm. Even reached up inside and poked gently in the perfect spot. Isak jerked, letting his head fall back. Fuck being quiet. He moaned repeatedly letting Even fuck him with his fingers, his wonderfully skilled artist fingers.

Isak’s hips pressed into Even’s, their dicks rubbing together with the most wonderful friction and “wow, baby you’re so hard.” Even whispered. He kissed Isak passionately, pulling him tight against him.  
Isak pushed his forehead up against Even’s and kissed him once.

“If you keep doing that like this I’m gonna come so you better get inside me.” Isak teased.

Even laughed quietly, “Okay, baby.”

Isak pushed Even gently back against the pillows and bent down a bit to scoot against Even’s lap. Even positioned himself against Isak’s opening and then moved his hands to Isak’s hips. Isak smiled up at him and sat back, letting the tip of Even’s dick press into him. He moaned, Even’s fingers pressing into his hips. Already so sensitive, tingles shooting down his spine. Even grinded up beyond his control and Isak moaned as he pressed into him. He pressed back more and then sat back slightly to adjust to having Even inside him. He rolled his hips a few times, earning moans from Even below him.

Isak let his hands fall against Even’s chest and he let out a breathy moan, feeling full and almost spent.

“Even,” he breathed, “Can we switch?”  
Even only smiled and flipped them over gently. He held Isak’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. He rocked his hips a few times and found that sweet spot inside of Isak again, the boy breaking the kiss to throw his head back against the pillows.

“Even, fuck me.” Isak panted and Even moaned, quickening their pace.

Isak was flushed and beautiful and scratching gentle marks into Even’s back, his thighs squeezing him closer.

“Ev—Even I’m gonna...” Isak murmured, his fingers curling into Even’s hair as the boy kissed bruises into the skin on his neck. 

Even pulled back to kiss Isak on the mouth, his tongue pressing against his. Isak moaned, seeing stars as Even continued to pound into him.

“Come, baby.” Even whispered against Isak’s lips.

Isak opened his eyes to see Even’s beautiful blue ones looking deep into his, full of lust and love and heat. Isak kissed Even again, closing his eyes and letting himself feel completely surrounded by Even and his warmth and his hands and his dick inside him and them so connected and blissfully feeling everything together.  
Isak came silently his mouth open and body tensing at every nerve and then relaxing instantly in two heaping, satisfied sighs between two lovers in the middle of the night.

The two opened their eyes at the same time, frozen still and panting. Even glanced at Isak’s lips, red and swollen because of his own. He looked up at his nose and leaned down gently to touch his against it. Isak let out a tired chuckle, reaching up to stroke his thumb against Even’s cheekbone. Even kissed his cheek, his eyelids, his nose. He pushed the hair off of his forehead like Isak secretly loved.

“You can tell me when you’re stressed baby.” Even said, drawing soothing circles against Isak’s temple.

“I did I guess I just did when I was sleeping.” Isak said with a grin.

“Next time tell me when we don’t have to lose sleep.” Even said rolling back onto his back. Isak turned to lay his head on Even’s chest.

“You’re just busy, baby. I don’t wanna bother you.” Isak admitted, pressing his face into Even’s chest.

Even kissed his forehead. “Listen,”

Isak perked up.

“I’m never too busy for you, Isak. I love you and I’m here for you. Always.”

Isak stared, in awe for a moment and then cracked a smile before kissing Even softly and then pulling the covers up over them.

“Get some sleep baby, we have to meet the boys at school tomorrow.” Even teased.

“Since we have to go to the cabin right?”

“Yeah so we can get married.”

“You know we _could_ get married at the cabin someday. I bet Eva’s mom wouldn’t mind.”

“Isak, go to sleep.”

“I’m just saying.”

Even pulled his pillow out from behind his head and smacked Isak playfully earning him a very giggly future fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
> You can follow me on tumblr at heythatskinky for all of my evak feels xoxo


End file.
